Faye Gardener
by Esmeralda I
Summary: A modern day mix of two different princesses stories. Can you guess who they are?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, it was dark and the baby wad crying in his arms. He tried to sooth her, but fail to make the baby cease. The new father was terrified for his wife. He tried to rock his newly born daughter, not to calm the child, but to keep his mind from thinking of the worst. It felt like an hour, when in reality it was only a few minutes when the doctor came into the room.

The father lifted his head and without hesitation said "Is Amy okay, is she going to make it?"

The doctor sighed and said, not looking him in the eye, "These things are never easy to say and I hope you understand that,"

The man clutched the child and held her closer in fear of knowing the answer to his question.

"Mr. Gardener, your wife, we had some complications." The doctor sighed again, "We did everything we could to keep her alive. We're sorry Mr. Gardener."

Mr. Gardener felt wet tears running down his face. Instead of yelling at the doctor or running and leaving the baby girl at the hospital (which what the doctor was expecting) he hated himself. He hated the day he fell in love with her, if he never did then she would be alive. Mr. Gardener hated how he hated the day he met Amy. But most of all he hated how he was alone with her child. A little girl who looked just like her mother, silky brown hair and almond brown eyes. He held the child up close to his face and kissed her little head. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he could never hate his little girl. He did not blame the baby for Amy's death in child birth, he couldn't blame anyone, but he felt like there was someone to blame.

The doctor interrupted Mr. Gardeners thoughts "Sir, in all respect, you still need to name the baby."

Mr. Gardener looked up and tried to think of a name, but his wife's death was showing to be a horrible burden on him.

Seeing this the doctor said "We had many books down the hall if you need help choosing."

"No."

The doctor was surprised with the sense of depression he had in his tone, "Excuse me, Mr. Gardener?"

"She wanted to name her Faye."

"Faye?"

Mr. Gardener nodded and looked down at Faye and whispered to her "I swear that I will do the best that I can to be a good father. I can never replace your mother, but I'll tell you all about her." He tried to keep from crying again, Mr. Gardener wiped his tears on his shoulder and continued, "I'll tell you about when we meet, and the day we got married, and when we found out we were going to be parents." He then began to lament, not for his wife this time, but for Faye. She would never grow up knowing her mother.

Three years later the death of his wife still weighed heavy on his heart. He had no money and barely had enough to take care of Faye. Then like a prayer heard he met a rich and beautiful woman. Hoping to make Faye's life better he married this woman named Neva. Neva could never take the place of Amy, but Mr. Gardener wanted the best for Faye like he said he would three years before. Faye had grown up not being too fond of Neva, not hating, but not liking. Then one day, when Faye was seven, she was waiting for her dad to pick her up from school. She waited, and waited.

"Daddy!" little Faye yelled at the school parking lot, "Where are you, hurry up!" she kicked the dirt and leaned back on the brick wall. She had been waiting for about an hour, which felt like an eternity for the second grader. Faye was the only one waiting for her family to pick her up and the parking lot only had a few cars.

Suddenly a dark gray car pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of Faye. She could see the silhouette of a woman inside. The woman's face was slowly revealed as she rolled the window down. Her jet black hair framed her beautifully structured face. The lady's blue eyes dazzled, but looked to bare a negative secret. She looked at the little girl and said sternly "Faye!"

Little Faye frowned, "Neva, why didn't my daddy pick me up?"

Neva looked away with a frown and narrowed eyebrows, "Your father's not feeling well."

Faye could think of her father lying on his bed watching TV with a thermometer in his mouth. She opened the car door and climbed in. Neva was always a little strict with Faye so she just sat in the back and kept her mouth shut. She looked at her little white shoes and how her toes could barely touch the floor. Faye started at her feet till she could feel the car take a different turn.

She looked up to see an ambulance on the side of the road. Neva got out of the car without a word. Faye then unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She saw that Neva was over by a crushed car and talking to an officer. Faye locked eyes on Neva and ran toward her familiar face. She ran, then suddenly, asphalt! She had tripped over something and she could hear a lady officer yelling behind her.

"Watch where you're going! Where are your parents!?" The officer had a stern tone like Neva's voice.

Faye got up and turned around to see someone laying on a gurney. The gurney was close to the ground and a black blanket was placed over the body. All except for the shoes, because Faye had tripped on them. The socks looked familiar, they looked like her dad's favorite pair.

"Where's your mommy?" Faye could tell she calmed down a little because her voice was softer.

"My daddy says she's with God." Faye replied.

"Well," The officer was thinking, "How about your daddy? Where's he?"

Faye shrugged "I think he's sick." She looked to see some grownup's taking the body away, "Who's that?"

The officer put on a smile and ignored Faye "You must have someone looking after you."

"Neva," Faye pointed over to Neva, "she's my stepmother."

The smile left the officer's face as she stepped forward and took Faye by the hand. They walked over to the striking woman named Neva.

"Ma'am," said the lady officer, "are you her guardian?"

"Yes," she said. Then she looked at Faye, "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Faye shook her head, "You didn't say anything." Then she thought of the body on the gurney, "Where's my daddy?"

Seven year old Faye saw Neva quickly glance her eyes at the ambulance then back at Faye. Neva had a nervous look on her face, like she hoped that Faye didn't see her look at the ambulance. _I'm dreaming_ Faye told herself d_addy's fine_. Faye could feel tears trying to form in her eyes _Don't cry, that's not daddy's socks_. Somewhere inside she knew that it was her dad's body on the gurney. _He's dead_ she confessed to herself _and he's never coming back_. The tears that Faye held back trickled down the sides of her face.

"Faye," said Neva, but softer this time, "go to the car."

Following her order, Faye ran to the car and slammed the door behind her. There she lay in the backseat trying to deny that her father is dead.

Five years later and Faye will never forget that day. Faye knows what a wonderful man her father was. How he stayed strong even in his wife's death. Faye is twelve now, her silky, brown hair is as beautifully brown as ever and her almond eyes matching her winning smile. She is beautiful, what more can anyone say? Even more beautiful than Neva, and Neva knew it. How she knew it!

One day Faye put her backpack on the couch after a long day of school.

"Faye!" Neva called sternly as normal, "Put your backpack in your room! I don't want your stuff laying around when my date picks me up!"

"Your date!?" Faye called back.

Neva growled to herself then called "Just do what I told you!"

Faye sighed, grabbed her backpack and turned to head upstairs. She walked through her old playroom which was now filled with things for slumber parties. Then she came to her room. Two walls were filled with windows one wall giving a view of her backyard and garage, the other a view of the street next to her house. Plopping her backpack on her bed she heard the sound of Neva walking up the stairs. Faye sat on her bed waiting for what the stuffy stepmother had to say.

"Faye!" Neva said loudly despite standing in Faye's doorway, "you can keep a secret, can you?"

Suddenly Neva looked more menacing than strict. Faye raised and eyebrow, "I guess I can."

"Don't play stupid!" Neva shot a glare at her, "Give me your phone!"

Faye resisted.

"Now!" She yelled.

Faye grumbled and handed her the phone, "What's your secret?"

Neva backed out of the door smiling, "It's more like your secret." Quickly she slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing!" Faye yelled and ran to her door. It was locked. _This door can't lock!?_ Faye's thoughts screamed. Then it became obvious that Neva had put something in front of the door. "Let me out! Let me out!" she banged on the door. Then Faye ran over to her street window, but it was quiet. Suddenly Faye regretted not having to deal with cars driving by her window at night. "Crap!" she muttered as she banged on the window. Faye realized that she was trapped in her room. _I gotta get out of here!_ she thought _I gotta call the cops or something! Neva's gone off the deep end!_ Faye ran to the air vent and yelling "Neva! Get me out! Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Faye's screams were never heard. Neva's date had picked her up seconds after she locked Faye in her room. Time passed. Neva would give Faye her meals through her door that Neva blocked with her body, and in turn Faye would give Neva her trash. For three years Faye had to entertain herself with what she had in her room. These things were mostly board games, cards, childhood toys, and books. Though her room didn't have sharp objects like knives or scissors to do things like cut her hair. So to the floor it grew! Like a river of shiny brown along her body.

One day Faye sat by her open window, on her bed and gazed out at the never busy street. For a long time Faye just listened to the birds sing in the trees. She thought about being like a princess trapped in a tower, having an evil stepmother, and both of her parents dead. _But I'm not trapped in a tower I'm stuck in my room. And I'm definitely not a princess and princes aren't real_. Then she thought about what it be like if her mother was alive. She remembered a song that she sang in elementary school, but her father would never let her sing it. He would say that it reminded him of her mother too much. Despite what Faye's father said it made Faye feel like she had a mom.

Faye breathed in and began to sing, "_Mo-ther oh sing me to rest, as in my bright days depar-ted. Sing to thy child the sick-hear-ted, songs for a spirit o-press'd..._" knowing the words to heart her mind began to wander. She thought of what her mother would be like. Her father had said that she was just like Faye. _Her hair would be the brown silk curtains, the stage her sun kissed face and her shocking brown eyes being the actors._ Faye thought. _Her arms would be warm and soft, and her hands beautiful and gentle. My mother would kiss my head when I was sad or lonely. She would consult me with her heart swelling voice. _The short song ended and Faye was still looking at the trees a crossed the street.

"What was that?" came an unfamiliar voice from below.

An hour before a boy of sixteen missed the bus, so he did what anyone would do if they didn't have money or had learned to drive, he walked. Sadly for him he didn't know how to get home. It was a new school in a part of town he didn't know. He had been walking for about half an hour now and still wasn't any closer to home. The trees shaded his blond head from baking in the sun. He kicked the wet, dead leaves out of his way as he walked. His backpack was making his back and shoulders ache and his legs wobbly. The boy had cut through backyards and ran though alleys in hopes to find home. His only reward was not being kidnapped.

Suddenly he could hear a wonderful sound, like a beautiful choir all wrapped up in one voice. He ran to the source of the singing and could hear: _Lay this tired head on thy breast. Flowers from the night dew are clo-sing. Pilgrims and mourners repo-sing. Mo-ther oh sing me to rest!_ He saw that a girl with long brown hair was singing out her window, paying no notice to him down below. She still continued on: _Take back thy bird to thy nest. Weary is young life when bligh-ted. Heavy this love unrequi-ted. Mo-ther oh sing me to rest!_

She stopped and being taken by both the sound and the view of the girl he asked, "What was that?"

The girl looked down quickly and said in a soft voice that the boy could barely hear "A song?"

"Ya," the boy replied "but what's the name?"

"Mother Oh Sing Me To Rest." She called from the window.

Feeling bold he also asked "What's your name?"

"Well," she said, "what's your name?"

He could feel himself blushing "Sampson, what's _your_ name?"

"Faye." she said.

"Faye?"

"Ya."

Sampson thought and then said aloud "That's an unusual name."

"Is that a complement?" Faye laughed.

Sampson blushed "If you want it to be."

"So," Faye called from the window, "what are you doing here?"

A wave of remembrance splashed his face "I'm just lost. Do you know the way to the nearest gas station?" He thought about asking to use her phone. What he thought I can't just do that

What are you chicken?

No!

Then ask! His thoughts were interrupted by Faye.

"I don't know, sorry." she said in less than a shout. Then suddenly Sampson could hear a car in the far distance. "Hide! Quick!" Faye yelled.

"Where!?" he yelled back, feeling Faye's panic.

She pointed a crossed the street to a garden, "In the bushes!"

He ran and dashed behind a bush just as a dark grey car was pulling into the garage. Sampson could see that Faye had closed her window and was reading a book. He waited till he could hear the backdoor shut. Sampson then stood up and started to walk back the way he came.

Faye was sitting on her bed pretending to read when she heard Neva walking into the kitchen. _Sampson_ she thought _he seems nice. But why didn't I tell him_! She groaned on the inside, then remembered _Neva will know, she'd find me._ She started to read the book for real when Neva came to her door. It was dinner, mashed potatoes and peas with a glass of water. Faye took the tray of food. Neva quickly shut the door a put a chair under the doorknob so Faye wouldn't get any ideas. Faye sat and ate then looked at her teddy bear.

"Do you think he's nice Theo?" She whispered to him. "Well how do you think that Neva know's him?" Faye replied to Theo. "Of course you don't because I'm talking to an inanimate object." She then sighed and drank some water. Once she was done eating she set her tray down on a table to wait for when Neva would come to retrieve it. She could see that the sky was getting darker and day was becoming night. _I hope he gets home okay_ she was looking over to where he had disappeared to. Then Neva had come to the door ready to take the tray back and Faye did as she was suppose to do.

The tray was taken away and Faye sat back and thought about Neva. Faye remembered when Neva was beautiful beyond compare. As she got older she looked more like a nice lady than a lovely one. Once Faye's father had died she began to let herself go and looked more like a stern woman. Then as Faye got older she looked as graceful as her mother and even had a secret admirer or two. Her father's death was hard for Neva to overcome, truthfully she never did. Her sorrow turned to anger when she saw that Faye was getting the attention that Neva once had. She became jealous and in her hatred she locked Faye up in her room so no one could ever see her. Faye knew that something was up with Neva, she always had mental problems, but Faye never knew that she would go that far. Down inside she felt bad for her, but it was mostly covered up by a fear of her. If Faye were to escape who knows what Neva would do?

Faye began to get board just staring so she decided to play her favorite pastime. She walked to her bookshelf and pulled out A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. She opened it up to a random page in the beginning and looked for a bunch of dialogue. Faye found a part when the clerk, the tank and Scrooge were closing up shop. Faye set Theo down on a chair, and pulled the chair up in front of her bed.

Holding the book in her hand she read the part of Scrooge " 'You'll want all day tomorrow, I suppose?' " Faye looked at Theo and pretend that he, playing the clerk, had replied _"If quite convenient, sir."_ But she knew that he didn't really say anything. This didn't stop her from responding back though. " 'It's not convenient, and it's not fair. If I was to stop half-a-crown for it you'd think yourself ill used, I'll be bound? And yet, you don't think me ill used when I pay a days wages for no work. A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December!' " Then Faye, reading what Scrooge was doing in the book, began to pretend to button up her pretend coat. " 'But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier the next morning' " Faye then frowned "There's nothing else to say." Then she looked up at her teddy-bear, "And all you had to say was: ' If quite convenient, sir.' nothing else!" She growled to herself, "I should had picked a better part." She glanced at her bookshelf but nothing caught her eye and she sighed.

Faye then grabbed a deck of cards and gave five to Theo and five to herself. She was going to play Go-fish. She looked at her deck then looked at Theo "Do you have an eight-of-clubs?" She looked at Theo's little, black, beady eyes. "This isn't poker, you don't need to look at me like that." He continued to stare at her. Then looked at him. His eyes pierced her soul and she refused to blink. About two minutes passed till Faye's watering eyes couldn't stand it anymore. She blinked. "Darn it!" She growled rubbing her eyes, "Do you have an eight-of-clubs?" she waited, but her patience had been wearing thin. Faye peeked at Theo's deck. "You had three of them! Why didn't you say anything?" Faye then shook her head, "Because you're stuffed."

She looked at the time and saw that it was late. Faye put Theo on her bed and set the chair back to where it was. She bent down to grab the cards her long hair swooshed down onto the table covering the cards in a brown mess. Carefully she moved her hair back and placed the cards on her desk. She laid down on her bed covering herself with her blankets and snuggling with Theo. Faye then reached over and took her A Christmas Carol book and began to read. Slowly her eyes closed, only interrupted by her eyes struggling to flutter open. She began to drift in and out of consciousness.

Finally she was awake and staring at her ceiling. She saw that the sun was rising. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name and heading up the stairs. The voice. _It couldn't be..._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Faye could faintly hear the voice calling her name. It was the voice of a man in his thirties, but something about it was familiar to Faye. As he got closer the more in distress he sounded. He was calling for help and Faye could hear that he was bound by chains. The door was nearly ripped off it's hinges when it opened. The ghost of her father stood in the doorway and, like she could hear, had iron shackles on his hands and feet. His face looked like it was hit by a car. As he screamed for help his teeth fell out and his blood splattered a crossed the room. It was gruesome and Faye tried to scream but her eyes were locked on her dead father's face. She tried to move but she was frozen. Faye tried to scream one last time, and suddenly he was gone.

She looked down to see the Christmas Carol book lying on her stomach. The air felt different than it had a few seconds before. When she opened her book she realized that it was only a dream. _Thank God_ she thought _I wonder if my dad really looked like that when he died._ Then the image flashed a crossed her memory. Faye saw that it was still night so she put the book away and crawled back under her blankets. Theo was still where he was when she last went to bed. His light brown fur was soft in her arms and his little black smile made her feel warmer. Peacefully she closed her tired eyes and fell asleep.

The sunlight hit her eyes and Faye woke up. She stretched and changed her clothes. It was nice clothing, in hopes that Sampson would come by again. Taking a hairbrush she started to brush her hair. Now with hair that nearly touched to floor it was going to take a long, long time. So as she brushed she thought about Sampson.

_Would I tell him about Neva? How would I even start? No, I'll make up an excuse. Maybe he won't even ask about it. Maybe he will._ Her mind raced with possible questions and answers. _What if he tries to come inside? What would Neva do? Would she kill him? Would she kill me? She might kill herself. She could be okay with it. No! She'd never be okay with it! Maybe Sampson would call the cops and I would be okay. Would Neva hold us hostage? Would she hold us for ransom? How much would two lives cost? A million dollars? A billion dollars? Would the cops pay the ransom or would they just starve us out? Isn't making someone starve against the law or is it a taboo? Maybe both. What was I talking about?_ Faye stopped in mid-brush to think. _I was talking about Sampson, well thinking. I guess when you're alone thinking is talking. I'm not fully alone, I have Theo and Sampson, and I guess you could call Neva company... somewhat... maybe. Where is Neva_? Faye had finished brushing one side of her hair and looked through her keyhole. She didn't see anyone. Then she carefully placed her ear on her air vent by her bed. She could hear Neva watching TV. Faye got back up and started to brush the other side of her head.

Her hair slowly started to feel soft like a scarf. Once she was done she took one side of her bangs and braided it. Feeling the cool smoothness between her fingers and in her hand. The repetitive movement let her mind wonder about. She thought about running away and what it would be like. Faye thought about what would happen to her if she did. She might get kidnapped or hit by a car. Maybe someone would take care of her. Faye shook her head_ Neva will find me. I can never leave._ The thought brought a tear to her eye. When she was done braiding her hair she got a little blue clip-on bow. Snapping the bow to the end of her braid she sat on her bed looking out the window. Faye moved the braid behind her ear and then looked at Theo. He was smiling but Faye could sense that he was smiling at her look. She then frowned inwardly at herself _He can't smile at me, he's only smiling because his face is made that way._ A part of her heart was broken _I can just pretend he's smiling at me. I can pretend he's real!_ She shook her head _He's a stuffed bear!_ At this point Faye was trying to keep from crying and screaming _He is not! He's Theo!_ Faye was laying on her bed trying to both embrace and fight insanity. These fights with herself happened often. Considering the fact that she has been locked in a room for three years and was still striving to think normally, she was doing very well.

She would have gone on forever had it not been for Neva with breakfast. She only opened the door a crack as she held out a plate. Faye took it but Neva said something before Faye could eat, "Give me your trash." she growled.

Faye picked up her trash bag and handed it to Neva. Neva grabbed the bag and shut the door with a slam! The breakfast was just some eggs and hash browns. The eggs were warm and salty and the hash browns crunchy.

The day dragged on with games of insanity and lots, and lots of brushing of the hair. It was around three-thirty and Faye was talking to Theo about a possible sixth sense that humans have.

"Is too possible to feel people coming!" Faye yelled at Theo.

There was silence as Faye seemed like she was listening.

"I know, but when I wasn't locked in this room I could do that."

A frown was slowly drawning on her face as Theo was "talking".

"I'm not crazy!" Suddenly a thunk came from her window.

Faye looked and saw Sampson waving to her from down below. She smiled and quickly opened her window.

"Sampson, what are you doing here?" she asked.

She could feel that he was smiling, "I wanted to hear you sing, I guess."

Faye laughed, "Sorry, not today." Then randomly Faye said "What's your favorite hobby?"

"My favorite hobby?" the tone in his voice told Faye that he was confused. "Um... it's not important. What's you're favorite hobby?"

"Come on, what is it?" Faye urged.

"Chess." Sampson had mumbled.

Faye didn't hear it so she asked again "Tell me."

"Chess!" He yelled.

"You mean like checkers?"

"Chess and checkers are two totally different games!"

"They are?" Faye was saying this truthfully, she could never tell the difference.

"Chess keeps you on your toes." Sampson defended "Checkers is a kids game."

Faye felt sorry for insulting him, but could see that it didn't really seem to do any harm.

"So what's yours?" he called.

"My what?" Faye was still thinking about chess.

Sampson laughed, thinking it was a joke, "What's your hobby?"

At that moment she realized that she didn't have an answer to her own question. "Um..." she was thinking.

"What?"

Faye turned her head "What?"

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"What?" Sampson laughed.

"Huh?" Sampson's laughter spread and Faye found herself giggling.

Sampson was hugging his ribs "Just tell me!"

Faye started laughing hysterically like Sampson "What did I say?"

"That's why I was asking you!"

Faye felt a tug on her heart, she knew that she was procrastinating. She decided to say the first thing that came to mind "Thinking, I guess."

"Thinking," said Sampson, "how is that a hobby?"

Faye shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I just do it a lot."

"Well I do too."

"I guess we have something in common then." Faye smiled and could feel herself blushing.

She could hear Sampson laughing nervously "I guess we do."

Their was some awkward silence and during this Faye began to feel strange inside. She felt giggly and like her heart was ready to burst with happiness. Faye wished their conversation could last forever. She couldn't help but to blush and giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"So," Sampson had cut Faye's confusion short, "how are you?"

Inside Faye wanted to scream _Horrible! I've been trapped in this room for three years by my evil stepmother!_ but in reality she said "Fine, how about you?"

"I'm good." He replied simply.

Faye then began to wonder about the blond-headed boy "How did you find this house?" she asked.

"Well, I missed the bus." Sampson seemed a little embarrassed.

"And you tried to catch it but you got lost?" Faye assumed.

"Not quite," Sampson was shaking his head, "I thought I could walk home by myself. Then I got lost."

Faye was about to say something when she heard Sampson continue.

"Th-then I heard you singing, and I just followed the sound." he paused, "Mother Oh Sing Me To Rest was it?"

"Yep." Faye nodded her head.

"Where did you hear it?"

"When I was in elementary school. It was a song in music class."

"You remembered that?" Sampson had a tinge of amazement in his voice.

Faye nodded her head again "It was my favorite song." All at once Faye's blood froze. She could hear Neva's car around the corner. "Hide!"

"What?" The abruptness seemed startling to him.

"Just look nonchalant!" With that she said a prayer as she quickly closed her window to a panicky and confused Sampson. She grabbed a deck a cards and pretended to have been playing with Theo. When she sat down she saw that Sampson was gone and Neva's car just pulled into the driveway. She dodged a bullet, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

He held his breath and waited for the sound of a closed door. Then he began to think _Why does she get so scared when that car comes by? Maybe she's grounded._ Sampson shrugged his shoulders and thought he did what was best. He got up and started to walk home, thankfully he knows the way.

The trees hid Sampson from any wandering eyes as he cut threw some backyards. The day had grown cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. The ground and the trees seemed to be ready for the oncoming shower and the air had a cold chill. He was just fine walking along till he heard something growl.

Sampson slowly turned his head to see and Australian shepherd snarling at him. Slowly and gently Sampson took a step to the side. The dog took a couple steps forward still growling. Sampson took another step. The shepherd barked and looked like he was just about to leap toward Sampson. In fear Sampson ran as fast as he could. He ran past so many houses he thought he missed his turn. When he did stop he was already at the turn. It was a backyard with no fence and had a trampoline. Sampson walked threw the yard and along the side of the house. He stopped and met the street in front of him. A crossed the street was a small park with a pond, and turning left he headed for the railroad tracks.

Cars zoomed past him, some would honk at him, some would unknowingly toss their cigarette at him. Sampson would shake his head at the trash at the side of the road. Most of it was cups bags, cigarettes, cigarette boxes, and straws. As he walked he found the wrench on the side of the road. It was a rusty old wrench that Sampson never bother to pick up.

There the tracks lie in front of him and turning right Sampson headed down the rocky side. Every once in a while Sampson would trip on a wooden plank and almost land head-first into the rocks. His bag was heavy and he was wondering if he would end up with a hunched back for the rest of his life. He thought about what he would say to his parents when he got home. _Hanging out with a friend?_ That much was true. He sighed at the thought of homework. _First I'll get my algebra over with, then I'll get physics done, and then I'll study for my vocab test._ He planed out what he was going to do when he got home. Sampson stopped when he saw his house between two backyards. He walked toward his house and walked on inside.

"I'm home!" he announced shutting the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a couple of ham sandwiches and shoveled them on down.

Once he was done his mother was at his side "Where have you been?" Her hands were on her hips angrily, but her eyes told a different story, that of worry.

"I was at Brad's" Sampson lied.

His mother shook her head "I called Brad."

Sampson looked down. He didn't want to say that he'd been secretly seeing a girl.

His mother sighed and said softly "Please don't disappear like that again. Now please tell me, where were you, really?"

"Hanging out with a friend." Sampson mumbled.

"Have your father and I met him?" She smiled.

Sampson smiled back "It's okay mom."

His mother frowned a little and shook her head.

With that he turned into the living room where his dad was sitting on a couch "Mom bugging you again?"

Sampson nodded and felt happy about his fathers understanding. What he didn't feel happy about was homework.

He sat down on his bed and began. As he worked, math problems began to rush through his head and his pencil danced a crossed the page. Formula after formula, it made his head spin. At some points he wanted to give up and others he laughed at the simpleness of a question. Once he was done he had physics. It was slightly easier for him and he got it done in a snap. He looked at his clock that glowed in red 7:16pm.

He was just about to get out his vocab list when his phone rang. "Hey!" said a familiar voice in the phone.

"Hey Brad, what's up?" Sampson responded.

"Nothing. Wanna shoot some hoops and my place?" Came in Brad's voice with an electronic take to it.

Sampson looked at his vocab _I'll just wing it tomorrow_ "Sure I'll see ya in a second."

"Cool."

With that he hung up and walked out of his room. When he got to the front door he turned around and called back "I'll be at Brad's!"

"Are you sure it's not this new friend?" He's father called from the dinning room.

Sampson felt a little embarrassed "You heard that?"

His father laughed "It's okay, but someday we're gonna have to meet him."

"Kay." Sampson headed out the door and grabbed his bike.

He raced down the street feeling the wind rush a crossed his cheeks and threw his hair. His arms felt the coldness of the air and the clouds still threatened rain. Sampson stopped at the corner and got off his bike. Brad was in the driveway with a basket ball under his arm.

His brown hair looked almost black in the dark of outside "Heads up!" He threw Sampson the ball.

Sampson caught it and began to dribble.

He was about to say something when Brad interrupted his thoughts "Where did you go?"

"What?" Sampson didn't want to say that he was with Faye. He tried a pass fake and shoot , but was blocked.

Brad took the ball "You're mom called asking where you were." he then proceeded to go to the end of the driveway.

"At a friends." He then tried to steel the ball.

"Oh really?" Brad then did a jump shot, "Who?"

"Nobody." Sampson caught the ball with a frown.

Brad stopped playing "Seriously, who?"

Sampson held the ball and didn't say a thing.

"Is he a serial killer?" he guess, "A hobo? A drunk?"

"Her name is Faye." Sampson mumbled under his breath.

Brad laughed "A girl!"

"Come on," Sampson whined, "don't laugh."

"You like her don't you? Is she hot?" Brad was still laughing.

Sampson started to walk away "She's okay." he mumbled again.

With a devious grin he said "What did you tell her?"

"She asked me what my favorite hobby was."

Brad's mouth dropped "You didn't say checkers did you?"

"It's chess!"

"Same thing. Anyway, she probably thinks you're a nerd." The rain started to fall followed by a clap of thunder. The two headed inside and Brad asked "What's she like."

Sampson shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. She's always in her room and doesn't let me in."

"That's weird."

"Ya, and she always makes me leave when this black-gray car comes by." It felt strange for Sampson to say these things out loud.

"Who's in the car?" Brad asked.

Sampson shrugged again "I don't know."

Brad turned to Sampson once they were alone in the basement "Look, you need to be a man and ask to go inside."

"Are you sure about that? I think Faye would freak."

"100 percent!" He sat down with a smile on his face, "Tomorrow, ask!"

Sampson nodded.

"And don't take no for an answer!"

He held up his hands in defeat "Ya, dude, sure, whatever you say!"

Back in Faye's room she was watching the storm around her. The lighting flashed and danced in the sky. She pretended it was a tribe dancing. The thunder being the drums beating hard and the lighting being the people jumping in their dance. The rain was the cheering of the people watching and the wind the singing. She sat and held Theo as she watched.

_Their singing about a young man meeting a girl who was held captive by a lion._ Faye was imagining a story _Everyday he would come back and they fell in love._ The thunder roared so loud is shook the house, "See that's the lion." she whispered to Theo. _I hope it doesn't eat us_. She thought as she heard Neva talking on the phone down below.

Faye began to sing Mother Oh Sing Me To Rest again, but this time she thought what Sampson's parents were like. _Nice and loving_. She thought _Trusting, definitely._ Faye smiled and hugged Theo tight. _Sampson is the best_ she giggled in her thoughts._ If only Neva would let me out. _She frowned and the rain was no longer cheering but the people crying. _The girl can never escape from the lion, the lion would eat the both of them. _In her anger she threw Theo a crossed the room and covered herself up under the blankets.

"Sampson," she pleaded almost as soft as a prayer, "take me away from the lion." The thunder rumbled and the rain seemed to fall on Faye's dreams. She wanted to run away more that ever, but Neva was in the way. _She's always in the way!_ She screamed inside. What did I ever do to you! Why are you doing this!? Faye felt warm tears running down her face and a sob ready to start in her throat. _Let me out. _

_ Please._


	5. Chapter 5

It had rained through the night and in the morning the sun shined on the grass. Faye's backyard sparkled, like little diamonds had been scattered all over the yard. The trees and electric lines still dripped with rainwater and Faye could see robins bathing in little puddles.

Faye felt a little happier than when she went to bed, but she was still upset. She finally got up out of bed and pulled off her PJ's. Faye unfolded and slipped on a pretty rose red top with a nice pair of jeans. With her trusty hair-brush in hand she carefully brushed out her tangled mat of hair. After a long time Faye was done and had did up her hair in the same fashion as the day before, but with a red bow to match her shirt. Faye was rather depressed, she didn't feel like eating, so when Neva never showed up with breakfast, Faye didn't really care. She just looked out the window hoping that Sampson would show up again, soon.

_Come and distract me from my captivity_ She wished. _Talk to me and tell me about the world. Tell me about chess, or checkers, or whatever! I just want to see you._ Faye was looking over at the street holding Theo in her arms. She stared at nothing in particular and her heart was heavy with sadness. Slowly her eyes started to close and she was asleep.

The last bell had rang and school was out. As Sampson walked toward Faye's house he could hear Brad behind him.

"Don't forget!" Brad called out from the crowd of people.

Sampson sighed. He didn't want to be rude, but peer presser was getting to him. Brad had bugged him all last night and all that day. It sucked, he just wouldn't stop! Sampson thought it was childish of Brad, but that didn't keep him from doing it. _I'm just gonna ask_ He thought. _If she says no then I wont ask anymore._ With that he walked toward Faye's house.

PLUNK! Faye's eyes jolted open. She was still sitting up against her headboard when something hit her window. Faye looked out and saw Sampson. _Sampson!_ Her thoughts yelled with joy.

She opened the window with a smile "Hi!"

Sampson waved back "Hey!"

"How long were you out here?" Faye took a quick glance at her clock and saw that Neva was still at work, but would be back any minute.

"Not long." Then Sampson seemed to look embarrassed, "Um, I was wondering..."

He had paused so Faye called out "Ya?"

"If I could come inside?"

Faye flushed and her heart stopped.

"It's just because all we do is talk outside your window and..."

"No!" Faye yelled so loud there was an echo.

"What?" Sampson was confused.

"No! I can't! Please just go!" With that Faye shut her window.

Faye got under her covers and had a billion things in her mind _He knows too much! Why did I do that!? Just go Sampson before she comes!_ She didn't know what to do, so she just hoped for the best.

"No!" she yelled.

Sampson looked up from the street confused "What?"

"No!" She yelled again with panic in her voice, "I can't! Please just go!" She then violently slammed her window shut.

"Wha...?" Sampson turned his head to the corner _No car_ He thought _What's her problem?_ Sampson thought about leaving. Then he thought about Brad. He decided to knock on the front door and see if she answers. Sampson walked around to the front door.

The front porch had a nice porch-swing and pretty flowers. The floor looked like it needed work though. Sampson took a deep breath in and knocked.

Nothing.

He rang the doorbell.

Not a sound.

He took another deep breath and said "Hello? This is Sampson, may I see Faye?" Then he thought he had heard Faye saying something out of her window.

He ran back to a yelling Faye "What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Okay," Sampson assured, "I'll go through the back door."

He took her silence as an invitation in. Climbing over the fence, he had made his way into the empty backyard. The grass was hip high and the only place in the yard that didn't have grass was a small cement walkway to the back door. Surprisingly the door was open. _Should I be doing this? It seems a little rude._ But then his curiosity about her made him push through. He carefully shut the door behind him and saw that he was in the kitchen. It looked stylish with stainless steal appliances and granite countertops. He walked forward into the dinning room and could see into the living room. _The whole house looks like something from one of mom's house magazines._ Sampson was distracted by the sound of Faye panicking. He walk towards the sound which came from upstairs. Sampson walked up till he came to a door. It was locked.

Sampson knocked on the door "Come on Faye. I made it this far, let me in."

He could hear a muffled "I can't."

Sampson frowned and looked around. When he looked up he saw that there was a golden latch. He reached for it and unlatched it. The door swung open and Sampson could hear Faye more clearly. She sounded like she was freaking out. Sampson turned and saw that there was a chair in front of the door. Two locked doors? Was Faye trapped? He thought this as he slowly approached the door and moved the chair.

He opened the door and inside he saw a surprised and horrified look on Faye's frozen face. She looked like a statue with long hair._ A beautiful statue_ Sampson thought He couldn't help but to smile.

"Go!" Sampson was thrown from his thoughts as Faye worriedly yelled, "Leave before Neva gets here!"

Sampson was more worried for Faye "No. What's going on? Why are you locked up here?"

"You don't understand! You need to leave now!" She had ran up to him and was trying to push him out.

Sampson grabbed Faye's arms "No. Are you being held captive!?"

"Please go! Neva will kill you!" Faye was yelling through her tears.

"No!" Was all Sampson could say before he was interrupted.

"Run away!" Faye was shaking trying to make Sampson let go.

Sampson tried to get a word in "Listen to me!"

"You don't understand, Neva will kill you! Get out now! Please! I don't want you to die! She'll kill me too! I don't wanna die ether! Please, she'll be back any minute! You can get me later, just go! Forget what I just said, just go and never come back! I don't want you hurt! Please just run away and never come back! If you do she'll kill the both of us! Quick! Neva will be here any second! Just go! I don't wa..."

Silence. Sampson couldn't take her rambling on an on anymore and she was holding her arms. He only had one thing to cover her mouth to make her stop. His lips. Yes he kissed her to make her stop talking. It worked, not only did she stop talking for the few seconds that they kissed, but she stayed quiet.

Both of them stood blushing for a long time. They both had the same heart racing feeling with goosebumps all along their skin. Then Sampson could see Faye slowly start to smile. He couldn't help but to grin as well. _What a beautiful smile._ He thought _She so pretty. To bad she's stuck in this room._ Suddenly Sampson snapped back to reality.

Sampson looked out of the window and saw the gray-black car pull into the garage. "Oh shi... we gotta get out." He took Faye by the hand and ran out of her room and down the stairs. Just before he got to the front door he heard the back door open behind him.

Sampson turned around to see a black haired woman in a business suit looking more shocked and angry than any other person he ever laid eyes on. _Run_ He was frozen. The door was right in front of him but he couldn't move.

"Faye?" she said in shock. Then her eyebrows narrowed in anger "What did I tell you about boys!"

At that moment Sampson could move. He tried to run but Faye was frozen this time. The woman got closer and Sampson could see that she had a broom in her hands. Sampson grabbed Faye and ran out the door. Faye was ahead of him now as they ran a crossed the porch. Sampson had jumped over the stairs and was about to make a mad dash for home when suddenly all he could see was black.

A horrible pain echoed in the back of his head. He blinked and tried to open his eyes. They were open but all he saw was black. He felt Faye's soft arms pick him up, forcing him to run. Slowly he could hear the woman's voice begin to fade away. His head hurt like crazy and everything seemed hazy. They stopped.

"Which way?" said Faye's voice.

"Faye?" Sampson was rubbing his eyes.

"Shh!" She shushed him and whispered, "Which way do we go? Do we keep running behind the fences?"

"Yes, but Faye." Sampson tried to find her shoulder.

"What?"

"I-I can't see and my head hurts."

Sampson didn't hear anything from Faye for a long time. Then she whispered in his ear. "Just follow my voice and you'll soon be safe." She took his hand and began to sing the same song that Sampson had followed to find her house. Running was hard he felt like he was going to run into something or fall off of something. He took a deep breath and just followed her voice and didn't let go of her hand.

Sampson could hear the dog barking, but the sound quickly past by them. "Faye, stop at the backyard with a trampoline."

Faye stopped "Okay."

"Now go between one of the houses and turn left at the street."

"Kay." Faye began running again and he could hear her beautiful singing a couple of feet from his ear. Faye slowed down to turn left before speeding up again.

"Turn right at the railroad tracks!" He yelled because he was out of breath.

Faye stopped singing "Okay." He could feel her grip his hand tighter as she started to sing where she left off.

Again she slowed down and turned right. He could feel the rocks under his feet and hoped that nether of them tripped. Sampson had been holding his head in his other hand, but was now using it to keep balance.

"Now stop at the backyard with a 'beware of dog' sign." Sampson ordered.

"Then what?" Sampson had never noticed how Faye's voice was soft and wonderful like her hand and her singing.

"Then go between the houses and my house will be a crossed the street." Yelling made his head hurt even more.

"Got it!" She called back. Her voice was calming, but Sampson was still scared. Am I blind? He thought through the running, head throbbing, and singing.

Faye had slowed again and turned right. Sampson could feel the rocks under his feet move around. The rock made clanking and slipping sounds as he slowly made his way down. Suddenly an unexpected and unmoving rock made him trip. For a second he felt like he was falling off of a cliff and into a dark and empty abyss. Then he felt small and fragile arms around him. Faye had caught him from falling.

She helped him up "You okay?" she asked.

"Ya." He held his head in his hand and Faye held on to his other hand.

They ran a short distance till Faye stopped and whispered "There's two steps."

Sampson moved his foot around and took the first step.

"Now another." She soothed.

He lifted his foot up and felt the cement beneath it. Faye helped him get up the step and he new he was standing in front of his door. What he didn't know was how his parents would react to his situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Faye held on to Sampson's hand, hoping that his parents were understanding people. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Neva was following them. Thankfully, nothing but houses. The door was being unlocked and Faye turned her head to see a woman at the door.

She had a beautiful face but it had the expression of confusion and worry "Sampson? Is this your friend?"

"Mom?" He looked to the direction of his mother's voice, "I think I need a doctor."

Faye saw the woman's eyes glance at his hand that held his head "Are you okay? Do you have a migraine? Did you hit your head?"

"Mom!" his voice was urgent with a layer of panic, "Please help me." Faye could feel that he was shaking in fear.

The woman rushed to embrace her son "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't... I can't..." He stuttered, trembling in his mother's arms.

"You can't what?"

"S-see."

There was a long silence. His mother looked shocked and seemed to not know what to say.

Faye knew that Sampson needed a doctor, and soon. "It's true, I had to walk him over here."

She turned to Faye, still speechless.

"He was hit in the back of the head with a broom." That sentence made her heart crumble. She felt so bad _If I hadn't been talking, then Sampson would be okay._ She sighed "I'm sorry for bringing Sampson into this."

The woman turned her head back and called in panic to someone inside "Honey!" She then turned to Faye, "come inside."

Faye walked in to see a nice looking man rushing to the scene "What's wrong?"

"We have to take Sampson to the hospital, he can't see!" The woman yelled frantically.

"Okay but..." he turned to Faye "Who's this?"

"Are you talking about Faye?" Sampson was trying to look in the direction of his father.

"Faye?" He questioned.

Sampson was now looking around for Faye "She's the friend."

The man turned to his mother and said calmly "I'll take him, you watch ...um..."

"Faye." Faye said simply.

With a worried look on her face, Sampson's mother agreed. Sampson's father took him by the hand and left in a hurry.

Awkwardly Faye sat on the couch. Sampson's mother was cooking her stress away in the kitchen. The smell of cooked chicken filled the house, along with the crackling sound of something cooking on the stove. Faye looked at her shoes like she did before she found out that her father died. _Is he gonna die?_ She asked herself. Faye shook her head _I don't need to talk to myself anymore._ Looking up she saw Sampson's mother slaving away over the hot cooked chicken _She needs someone to talk to though._

She took a deep breath and asked calmly "Are you okay?"

The woman stopped and looked at Faye "What?"

"I was just asking if you were okay." At this point Faye was hoping that she wasn't really interrupting something important.

"I don't know." she sighed, "I'm just worried."

Faye didn't know what to say, being stuck in a room for so long she had lost touch with some of her social skills. _Say what you feel_ She thought "I'm worried too." The thought of Sampson being permanently blind crushed her heart.

"What's your name?" The woman had stopped completely and was looking at Faye.

"Faye, Faye Gardener." Said Faye feeling nervous. The woman was just looking her in the eyes, it was like she was looking at her soul.

"Faye," The woman sounded apologetic, "I'm so sorry for not talking to you earlier," She held out her hand, "I'm Mrs. Williams."

Faye shook Mrs. Williams hand and smiled.

"So," said Mrs. Williams, "do you go to the same school as Sampson?" She was clearly still scared, but was calming down a little.

Faye shook her head trying her hardest to look Mrs. Williams in the eyes.

"Where did you meet?" Mrs. Williams asked.

Faye bit her lip and then opened her mouth "He came to my house, and we started to talk."

"Really?"

Faye nodded.

The woman's voice began to turn low in wondering fright "How did Sampson hit his head on a broom?"

Faye sighed, she was just gonna come out and say it "My stepmother hit him. She hates me talking to people, especially boys."

Mrs. Williams had her mouth covered in shock.

"I'm sorry." Faye apologized, "I didn't mean for Sampson to get hurt."

Silence.

Faye felt bad, _Am I saying it wrong?_ She asked herself. The feeling of dread crept up her spine "I'm sorry. Sampson just wanted to know why I was locked in my room. I told him to go, but he wouldn't. It's not his fault though, I should have told him Neva would try and kill him. I'm sorry, It's just..."

"Calm down." Mrs. Williams put her hand on Faye' shoulder. "Now what was that about being locked in a room?"

Faye told her story, hoping that Mrs. Williams would understand. She did, and so did the police. Mrs. Williams called them and they went to Faye's house to arrest Neva, but she disappeared. Around this time Sampson's dad, Mr. Williams, had come home with news about Sampson's health. Sampson could only see the light differences, like if he was in a dark room or one with bright lights. He got to come back home after a couple of days and there was a big welcome home party. The Williams acted as Faye's foster parents till Faye could find a forever home.

Things had settled down and Faye was happy. "Happy Ever After's really happen I guess", Faye had always said to herself. She had been staying with the Williams for about a month and they were all buying groceries as a family.

They were in the check-out line and Mr. Williams was listing the things off on the grocery list "Ice cream?"

Faye looked in the cart "Yep."

"Lettuce?"

Mrs. Williams nodded.

"Ground beef and eggs?"

"We got them both." Mrs. Williams smiled.

"And cereal?"

"I remember getting that." Sampson was looking in his father's general direction.

"Oh!" Mrs. Williams hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"What?" Sampson was looking at his mother.

She looked at Faye "Faye, dear, could you run and get my debit card out of the car?"

Faye grabbed the car keys and smiled as she dashed out the doors of the store. She ran past cars and tried not to get ran over. Finally making it to the full sized red car in the back of the parking lot she proceeded to unlock the door. For a split second she thought she heard someone behind her. She turned around just in time to find a black haired woman with a crazy look in her eye lunging for her. Faye tried to yell for help but the woman's cold fingers hugged Faye's vocal cords.

_Neva?_ Faye thought.

"What were you doing hanging around with that boy, Faye?" The woman crazily whispered.

_That's Neva._ Her thoughts themselves seamed like they were choking.

Faye wiggled around like a worm. She kicked Neva's legs and tried to pull Neva's hands off of her neck. Neva slammed Faye against the car and slowly lowered her down till she was sitting on the ground. Faye thrashed about and tried to fight. Neva dug her fingers deeper into Faye's neck. All Faye could do was look at her face which had evil written all over it. Her wide eyes had the look of pure insanity, her gaze even had a grip on Faye. She grinned from ear to ear, she showed her pearly whites. Neva's shoulders jumped up and down as she chuckled in her throat.

She leaned in and whispered in Faye's ear "You do know how _long_ I've wanted to do this!"

Faye's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she couldn't breath at all. Her brain felt cloudy and her vision was getting hazy. Faye's body began to have convulsions in a last attempt for air. Faye dug her fingernails into Neva's skin till she broke the surface. Blood covered her fingers, but Faye tried to dig deeper. Neva was wincing and trying to keep from screaming. Faye's world was going black, she needed to do something quick. Her muscles were wondering if they should fail to fight or not. No use, she was dying. Her last thing she would ever see would be Neva's horrible, murderous face. No actor could replicate that look, the horror.

Neva began chuckling, which made her grip even more shaky than before. Faye could feel Neva's fingers slip in the blood and saliva. She took this chance to thrash about and... bite!

She had her eyes closed or maybe she had blacked out. Faye could hear a scream and she could taste something that felt like licking stainless steel.


	7. Chapter 7

She felt the taste swell throughout her mouth, it wasn't pleasant though. Faye felt like her head was being jerked forward and something else was slamming her cheek as well. Slowly she could recognize where the grunts and cries of pain were coming from. _Neva?_ Faye thought. Suddenly her eyesight was coming back to her as well as her other senses. She blinked then bam!

As fast as she could, Faye took in her surroundings. She saw that blood was trickling from her mouth and her teeth had a firm grip of Neva's hand. Neva was still trying not to scream and was hitting Faye in the head. The black haired woman was attempting to release her hand from Faye's mouth by pulling away. It only took a second for Faye to take this all in and her reaction was just as quick.

Faye let go and spat out Neva's blood. Neva held her hand close to her and ran off without another word. Faye lay there, retching and gasping for air. She did this for about a minute before finding the car keys that Mrs. Williams gave to her to get her debit card. When Faye reached out for them she saw that she was covered in blood. She wondered if she should run inside and tell everyone what happened. _Look what just happened!_ She thought to herself _The cops had this "handled" and I came more close to death than ever before!_ Faye made up her mind, she wouldn't say a word. Her eyes looked slightly up to see that the sprinklers were on. Without hesitation Faye crawled to the sprinkler and cleaned herself off. A part of her was ashamed, she remembered from all the cop investigation shows she's seen, one of the number one things to do is NEVER wash yourself off after being attacked. It was too late.

Faye shakily walked over and picked up the keys. She looked around for Neva. No one, not even witnesses. The debit card sat in the front passengers seat. Faye held it up in hoarsely whispered in a shaky voice "You better have money! I almost died for you!" She ran back to the store, not daring to look back.

As Faye approached her foster family she was getting strange looks from people. They ether had three different looks on their faces: Anger was most common, second being confusion, and a few people looked somewhat humored.

Mr. Williams turned around "Faye, where have you been?"

"There's my card!" cried Mrs. Williams, "Why are you all wet?" Faye could feel that she was laughing a little.

Faye wanted to tell, but if she did Neva would probably come back and get her. "I wanted to run in the sprinklers a little. I guess I got carried away." She tried to talk normally, but it hurt really bad.

Mr. Williams shook his head "It looks like that run in the sprinklers made you sick. Sounds like strep." At that statement some of the shoppers backed away from Faye.

When Faye got to the Williams house she went to bed and pretended to have a sore throat. Then next day the William's excused Faye from school and didn't think much of it.

For the rest of the week Faye didn't say a word. People asked about why she was being more timid than normal, she would simply say that she was nervous about getting her dead ends cut at the barber's on Wednesday. They all accepted this answer because Faye was known in her classes as the "Burnett Rapunzel" and they all figured that Faye would be sensitive about her hair.

When Wednesday came almost all of the girls she new at school were trying to giver her words of wisdom.

"Just keep reminding them that you only want a trim." said a blond headed girl that Faye recognized from third hour.

"It's okay, just tell the stylist you like your hair long." another girl from sixth hour named Kelly said as she patted Faye on the shoulder.

Katie, a closer friend of Faye's, said the most comforting words that Faye had gotten that day "Do what your heart longs for."

Faye weaved her hair through her fingers. _The ends feel like straw_ She thought to herself Good thing I'm getting them cut off. The red car carefully parked next to a white van that was parked over the yellow line, making it hard to get out.

They made it inside the big barber shop. The whole place smelled like hair products, making the inside of Faye's nose have a bit of a burning sensation. On the walls were pictures of people with great haircuts, smiling. There was a small waiting room with green chairs and multiple magazines about hair. One wall was filled with top-of-the-line hair products of all sorts. Faye could hear pop music playing softly on the radio as they walked up to the counter.

"Hello." said the young lady with dazzling white teeth behind the counter, " Welcome to Barber Cor-tet, do you have an appointment?"

Faye could hear Sampson chuckling behind her. She turned around "What's so funny?"

"I remember how they spell 'quartet'. It's a play on words with the Spanish word for 'cutting'" He chuckled a little, "Corta"

Faye giggled a little till she got distracted.

"Miss. Gardener," said the young lady, "come with me and I'll take you to your seat." she said smiling. The lady walked her over to a chair in the back "Stay here and your stylist will be here shortly."

Faye waited for some time, fidgeting around. She decided to pick up the hair magazine and skim through it. Most of them were for people with very short hair and it didn't interest Faye much.

She was still looking at the magazine when her stylist came "Faye Gardener!" the woman said in an extremely perky voice, "How do you want your hair cut today?"

Faye put the magazine down so the woman could put the big black cape on her when she answered "Just a trim. You know just the dead ends."

"You sound nervous." said the woman, "Don't worry, those ends will be dead when I'm done with them."

Unexpectedly Faye felt a pair of scissors at her throat. Faye looked up the see that Neva was her stylist, still as murderous as ever.

She leaned down to her ear and whispered "Don't say a word or move an inch." Faye could feel the blade tickle the peach fuzz on her neck.

_Crap!_ Faye thought _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Come with me to _wash_ your hair." Neva smiled.

"No." Faye said with an unsteady voice.

Neva did that creepy chuckle, that same one she did when she tried to strangle Faye "No? Didn't I make it cl..."

Suddenly Faye tried to make a brake for it, missing the blade of the scissors by a half of a centimeter. Neva yanked on the back of her hair, but Faye was still running for it. Then just like that Neva let go. Faye didn't care why, she just wanted to get out.

Faye slowed when she came to the waiting room. She wondered if she should tell anyone yet. _Do it!_ Yelled a part of her _You have no evidence!_ Cried another _She'll just try and do it again! The Police didn't catch her the first time, no doubt she's already driving away!_ Faye took a deep breath and decided not to open her mouth. She walked in with a smile on her face. A small one was all she could manage.

Mrs. Williams looked up wide eyed "I-I thought it was just a trim."

_What!?_ Faye's thoughts screamed. She glanced over at a mirror on the wall to see a heart-braking sight. Her hair neatly cut to her shoulders. She remembered how Neva seemed to "let go" of her hair when she ran away. "She cut it?" Faye whispered to herself.

"Well," said Mr. Williams a little shocked, "I think I like it. And we all should respect Faye's decision."

Faye held back the tears "I didn't like it dragging on the floor." was all she could say without her voice cracking.

"Well I think you look great!" commented Sampson.

Faye forced a giggle as she got ready to go home. Faye squeezed between the red car and the white van and sat in the car. Faye tried to play with her hair but it was gone. The front of her hair covered her eyes as the tears rolled down her face. For a long time Faye just sat in the back with Sampson, as quiet as a mouse.

Faye jumped a little when Sampson reached for her hand. She felt her heart flutter a bit when she held his hand. _At least Sampson cares about me_. Peaking from behind her hair she saw Sampson's ocean blue eyes darting about. Even though he was blind, his eyes seemed to look right through her. Sampson rubbed his thumb on the back of Faye's hand. She replied by doing the same. They held hands all the way to the house, but that only lighten Faye's spirits for a short moment of time.

When she got to the house she walked to her room in the basement and threw herself on her bed. All of it was gone, just gone. _And in Neva's grubby little hands!_ She angrily thought _This is stupid! What did I ever do to you!? Why do you wanna kill me!? Stop lurking around and tell me!_ She hid under her blankets.

Faye could hear the light footsteps of Mrs. Williams walk by her bedroom door "Dinner's almost ready, you coming' up?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Faye kept her voice from cracking again.

Faye could hear worry in her tone "Are you sure?"

Nodding Faye responded "Ya."

"Is it about your hair? Because I like it, I was just surprised is all."

"No." Faye said unsteadily, like when Neva held the blade to her neck, "I'm just not hungry."


	8. Chapter 8

_What's she saying? She's not making any sense! I'm gonna die! Okay, okay, just calm down, I'm sure things will turn out alright._ Faye had a million things running through her head, she didn't know what to do. "Miss. Sherman," Faye raised her hand, "could you slow down, please?"

Miss. Sherman turned from the white board "Yes... oh! Are you a new student?"

Faye sighed "I'm Faye Gardener, I got a haircut yesterday."

"Well, good for you. Now what is your question." The teacher's brown eyes stung Faye's soul.

Faye could feel her face getting red with anxiety "I don't quite get the question."

Miss. Sherman frowned at the sigh from the class "Would you like me to repeat it?"

Faye nodded.

The whole class groaned with frustration as the teacher started again.

"Now Faye, can you tell me what real numbers are?" Miss. Sherman held a green marker in hand, ready to write down whatever Faye would say.

Faye felt tense and her heart was beating rapidly. Her eyes looked around the room for some sort of clue "Um..." Faye started, "Any number that existence?"

Miss. Sherman didn't look amused.

"A whole number?" Faye was uncomfortable because of the teacher's stinging eyes.

Miss. Sherman glanced her eyes at a red headed boy "Christopher, can you tell Faye what a real number is?"

"Any number that is rational or irrational." Christopher didn't sound so amused ether.

The bell rang over the speakers, but Faye wasn't as excited about it as her fellow classmates.

In Geography they were studying New Zealand. To Faye's surprise it wasn't anywhere close to Europe. _And it looks like Japan._ She thought.

"Polynesians were the first settlers of New Zealand." said Mr. Mullins, "They settled in the late twelve-hundreds. It wasn't till 1642 when the Europeans first came..."

_This is sooo boring!_ Faye felt like falling asleep. _I thought "geo" meant the earth, why are we learning history?_ Faye sighed _I wish things made sense._ She watched Mr. Mullins move his arm around the map of New Zealand, and she collected things here and there.

"Turn to page 250 and popcorn read for the rest of the hour." Mr. Mullins announced at the end of third hour, "Amy, would you start?"

A girl quickly hid her notes that her friend passed to her and nodded. She began reading with an emotionless expression to her voice, the sound of disinterest. Some people didn't know what page the class was on and others read so quietly that no one could hear them. Faye read along with everyone else and tried to play with her hair that wasn't there anymore.

She would play with her hair when she was in need of comfort, but the fact that it was cut gave her a feeling of dread. Twice now Neva almost tried to kill her. _Would she strike again?_ The thought gave Faye a chilling sensation and made her shake a little.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the doors. Faye hurried down the hall to her locker, of course on the other side of freshmen hall. She had a bottom locker and the girl above her wouldn't move over. Faye turned her head to see that she was doing her makeup. The clock was ticking and Faye wasn't going to spend it just standing around in the halls.

"Excuse me." Faye said meekly.

The girl didn't budge.

So Faye said louder "Excuse me."

Faye saw the girl glance at Faye in the mirror, ignoring her.

Faye frowned and made the girl move over. As she quickly got her books for the next class, Faye could here the girl grunt in aggravation. Once Faye was done she got up and saw the girl dash back to her locker and put some perfume on. Faye rolled her eyes and speed-walked to her next class.

An hour later Faye was the first to get to her old little metal box that she called a locker. She practically threw her stuff in because she was in such a rush. Faye slammed the door shut and ran over to gym, which, like her locker, was on the other side of school.

The cement floor was cold on Faye's feet as she changed into her tennis shoes. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruises on her neck. Most of them had faded away but there was still one biggish one on the side of her neck. She touched it as she shut her gym locker.

"What's that?" Faye turned to see a few girls looking at her.

Faye shook her head "Nothing."

The girls smiled and one said "Sure, okay." then started giggling.

_Oh no!_ Faye thought _Oh Please no! Please God, no rumors!_ She sighed and rushed to the gym.

When she got out there she saw a white board that told them the warm ups:

100 Jumping Jacks

50 Push Ups

3 laps

Faye then proceeded to do the exercise. The jumping-jacks were okay, accept for the fact that it made her brain feel like it was jumping as well. Next came push-ups, and considering that Faye never used her upper body much, this was definitely a challenge for her. Once she was done her arms felt like spaghetti _Okay laps, I can do this_. She thought confidently. Faye jogged around the gym and saw that same girl that had asked about her bruise on her neck grinning at her. It was a grin of mischief, and Faye didn't like it one bit.

Mr. Smith, the gym teacher, gathered the teens into one spot and made his announcement.

"Today where playing kick ball," he held out his arm "Everyone on this side line up over there, and everyone on this side spread yourselves out over here."

Faye walked over to the wall opposite of the teacher and got in line. Faye didn't really remember much of gym that day, other than the constant smirks from all of the girls.

_Lunch at last!_ Faye thought _I thought I was gonna starve! _She held her tray in her hands as she walked down the line. The menu was pizza with a banana and a chocie between corn or cheesy broccoli. Faye went to go get some corn and saw that she had an apple.

"Hmm." Faye said to herself, "They mixed up the fruits. Guess it's my lucky day."

She went on to get milk and to pay for her lunch. Faye walked into the lunchroom and saw Katie siting with Kelly. Happily Faye walked over to the table and sat next to Katie.

Katie smiled "I see that you _did_ want you hair cut short."

Faye forced a smile "Ya, I did."

"Faye is that you!?" Kelly was looking wide eyed at Faye.

Katie turned to Kelly "Ya! She cut her hair! What's the big deal?"

"It's just..." Kelly had a look of disappointment on her face, "it was so long!"

Faye was trying not to look sad "Change can be a good thing." She then took a bite of her pizza only to see that girl again. Still grinning. "What's up with her?"

"Alexandra Hayes? I don't know, what happened?" Responded Katie.

A flash of worry blinded her "I dunno?" Once again she ate her pizza, this time so she wouldn't have to talk.

"She's always weird." Kelly commented.

Faye nodded in agreement.

"Hey." Kelly pointed to Faye's tray, "How did you get an apple?"

"Sounds like a cool mix-up." Katie smiled.

"Ya," Faye picked the apple up, "kinda cool, I guess."

She took a bite, swallowed and made a face.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Taste nasty!" Faye got up to go throw it away. As she walked over to the trash bin she saw Alexandra still smiling. Faye walked over to her. "I'm sorry but," she started, "it's creeping me out how your smiling at me. Could you stop?"

The girl next to her laughed "Nice hickey Faye!"

"No!" Faye objected.

"Shh!" Alexandra laughed, "I wanted to be subtle!"

"But that's not what it is!" Faye felt her body start to ache from the stress.

"What is it then? Or are you not gonna say?" She taunted.

Faye knew that she couldn't risk getting found out "None of your business!" with that Faye angrily walked away, with the girls laughing behind her. She sat back down feeling sick. _Man_ She thought _Did I get so upset that I have a stomach ache?_

"What did they say?" asked Kelly.

Faye held her stomach.

Katie frowned "Are you okay?"

Faye shook her head.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Katie was getting up to take Faye.

Faye shook her head "I think I'll be..." Suddenly Faye felt like the world was spinning and unreal. Her whole body was in pain like millions of needles stabbing deep into her skin, but that was all she could feel. Nothing made sense anymore! "I'm scared." Faye mumbled through her confusion. She could hear Katie scream her named as she caught her. Randomly thought the blur, Faye saw someone she recognized. "Neva." She said out loud.

Then everything was pitch black.


	9. Chapter 9

Sampson had just finished eating lunch with his tutor, Mrs. Vang, when surprisingly her phone started to ring. The loudness of the sound made Sampson jump, but the familiar sound told him that all was well.

"Hello?" Said Mrs. Vang on the phone.

Sampson could hear a voice on the other line that sounded like his mother.

"It's for you, Sampson." Mrs. Vang held Sampson's hand and placed her cell phone in it.

He put the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"Sampson," It was his mother, and she was nervous, "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

He could tell that his mother was trying to keep calm "Something happened to Faye. I'm coming to get you, okay?"

Sampson's heart dropped to his feet "Um... ya, okay."

"I love you." With that the conversation ended.

Sampson still held the phone up to his ear.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Vang was concerned.

Sampson held out the phone so Mrs. Vang could get it. He was still shocked "My mom's coming to pick me up early."

All Sampson could hear was silence from Mrs. Vang.

Some time later his mother picked him up and drove him to the hospital. It was cold and everything seemed bright. The radio was softly playing jazz music and in the distance was the sound of heart monitors beeping. A person coughed every now and then, and the squeaking of shoes on the tile sent shudders down his spine. They walked forward till Sampson felt a cold counter in front of him. A phone rang and he could hear a lady answer it.

"Hello." Came a woman's voice. It didn't really have too much feeling to it, but it didn't feel emotionless.

"We're looking for the room of Faye L. Gardener." His mother's voice was shaky.

"And are you family?" The woman said.

"Yes, I'm her foster mother, Candace Williams." She was holding on to Sampson's hand squeezing it.

There was some silence as Sampson heard the clanking of the woman typing on her computer "Down that hallway to room 210."

With a thank you his mother quickly turned left. Sampson was never good with walking down hallways. The walls could turn and you could run right into them, or you could run into people or even doors, and your shoulder could knock a picture off a wall.

Once they got to the room Sampson could hear the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

"Don't disturb her." Said a man's voice, "We're still waiting for the anti-venom to take affect."

"Sampson," Said his father, "come here."

His mother walked to the direction the voice was coming from. Then he felt his father setting him down in a chair. The heart monitor was close to him and he put his hand out to the side. His hand met something cold and made of plastic.

"That's the bed." Said his father.

_I'm sitting right next to her_ He thought. He moved his hand around a little bit and felt the mattress.

"Sampson?" His mother sounded concerned.

Sampson slowly moved his hand around and once again felt something. It was cold and stick-like, as Sampson moved up he realized that it was a finger, no, fingers. It was Faye's soft hand. Sampson wrapped his own warm fingers around hers. He remembered the day before, how he was holding her hand in the car. It broke his heart listening to her heart slowly beating on the heart monitor. _She's dying_ He thought _Maybe she would have been better off with Neva._ He felt his face get warm with tears. Sampson held on to Faye's hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. _I'm sorry_. A single tear rolled down his face.

His silent lamenting was interrupted by the heart monitor, quickly followed by a thumb moving a crossed the back of his hand. Sampson heard his parents gasp and the doctors rush around the room.

"What's going on?" Sampson really wished he could see things other than shadows running a crossed his face.

"Sampson?" Came a weak voice. It was Faye and she gripped tightly onto his hand.

"F-Faye?" Sampson stuttered.

"I'm sorry I never said anything." Faye still sounded weak.

"Said what?" Sampson moved his head forward so he could listen.

She took a deep breath in and said "I didn't run through the sprinklers because I wanted to."

"What?" Sampson was confused.

Faye still continued "I didn't want to cut my hair short. She was there each time."

"Who?" Asked Sampson. By this time everyone was quiet.

"Neva."

A picture of a angry, black haired woman with a broom in her hand flashed through Sampson's memory "What did she do?"

"When I went to get Mrs. Williams debit card," she started, "She strangled me. At the barber she tried to cut my throat. She was at my school, when I was eating lunch, smiling."

Sampson remembered the week before when they were at the store, and how Faye had a hard time talking when she got back from the car. Also he remembered the day before when she seemed very nervous.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Sampson's mother took the words right out of his mouth "The hospital, you'll be okay."

"I'm sorry I never said anything." She sounded close to crying.

Sampson smiled "It's okay, we will find her."

The next morning Faye was able to come back home. The cops had questioned her at the hospital and they already had a plan figured out for catching Neva. That Saturday, there would be a welcome back party for Faye.

Red and gold streamers, Faye's favorite colors, had been hung almost everywhere possible. Balloons with "Congratulations!" on them were set by the door, by the table, everywhere. It was all topped with a giant banner that read "Welcome back Faye!" hung over the fireplace. Kelly and Katie were there along with Sampson's friend Brad. Sampson's grandparents came along with his two uncles Bob and Moses, and his Aunt Whitney. His cousins Carrie, Edith, Moses Jr., and Bryant were all there as well. And to top off the list of people was two family friends Michael and Al.

Everyone was there and Faye was nervous as she sat on the porch steps alone. She was seeing if anyone else from school was coming. No one. She got up and walked inside with the feeling of dread following her. When she walked inside everyone smiled at her. Kelly and Sampson sat next to her as she drank some punch. Her hand was so shaky that she could see tons of little red ripples in her cup. She looked in the cup and remembered the red blood that she had washed off of her body when she was strangled. Suddenly she felt sick and she set down the cup. She leaned back and held on to Sampson's hand while she rested her head on his shoulder.

He let go of her hand, hugged her, and whispered "It's okay, go have fun."

Faye got up and relaxed a little when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Al answered it as Faye bit her lip. He opened up the door to a woman dressed in nice clothes. Her eyes were blue like a storm cloud and her hair as black as night. Faye gulped _Neva_ She took a deep breath in _It's okay_.

Michael walked up to the woman and asked with a smile "You seem familiar what's your name?"

A shocked expression came and quickly left Neva's face "Raven, I'm an old family friend of Faye's. May I speak to her?"

"Well," said Al, "Tell us about yourself. When did you first see Faye?"

"She was three years old." She smiled but was clearly nervous.

Michael grinned "Why are you so nervous."

"I was just so scared when I heard that Faye had eaten rattlesnake venom..."

"Rattlesnake venom? How did you know that?" said Al with a smile as well, "The doctors never told anyone what Faye had eaten."

Revenge was written on Faye's smiling lips.

Michael turned to Faye "Do you know this lady?"

Faye nodded "Yes, she's Neva."

Neva's eyebrows narrowed "You little..."

Suddenly Michael whipped out a pair of handcuffs "Neva Gardner your under arrest."

"Only the police can do that!" Neva yelled as she was being backed up against the wall.

As an answer both Al and Michael showed their badges. _Everything happened according to plan_ Faye thought as Al was telling Neva her rights.

Neva was sentenced for twenty years in prison. Thankfully something good did come out of the apple incident. It was all over the news and that also sparked the interest of a young infertile couple. A few months later Faye was living with the young Mr. and Mrs. Dover and around that same time was girlfriend with a certain blond headed blind boy. Over all, Faye lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

**I do not own any of the plot ideas, they were from the two princess stories Snow White and Rapunzel. **


End file.
